The primary objective of this breeding was to produce a variety of rose which is a large airy shrub with dainty, grey-green foliage; flowers that are held on thin, wiry stems with a soft rose pink and semi-double form that open to provide a camellia-like bloom and that have a predominately myrrh fragrance; and a growth that has excellent disease resistance.